Kitty Bites Back
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Waking up early the morning, Catra feels restless and needy. When she sees Adora sleeping at her side, the feline gets a rather wicked idea. (Catradora, Smut, Canon, Based on a pic by DragonSmooches)


Catra was brought out of her sleep by the warming sunrise. She yawned and stretched, smacking her lips. She had to admit, she definitely preferred the sleep schedule in Bright Moon than the Fright Zone. You didn't have to get up at the sound of a blaring alarm or the barked orders of a captain; you could get up at your own pace.

And that pace for Catra now, was a slow and steady one. Trying to roll over, Catra felt the weight of the person behind her and looked to see Adora fast asleep.

She smiled at the sight. Adora's eyes were shut tightly and she looked so innocent and sweet. To think she was the mightiest warrior in all of Etheria. _How in the world am I so lucky to have her?_

The blonde was murmuring rather adorably in her sleep; the cat girl's ears twitched as she caught "Catra" and "mmm, gods, right there". _Oh. She's dreaming about me,_ She thought for a moment and then grinned toothily. _Let's give her a nice wake-up call, shall we?_

Lowering her head and gently opening her mouth, she left a love bite on Adora's neck. She heard a soft husky breath from the sleeping princess, but Adora still didn't wake up. It looked like Catra was going to have try a little bit harder to wake her.

She pulled the blankets back to reveal the red boyshorts her lover was wearing. She retracted her claws and then very carefully slipped her fingers into the waistband. The tip of her clawed finger soon entered Adora's wet folds. The sound of sloshy wetness was a delight to her ears.

"Mmm," the blonde murmured sleepily, arching a little.

"Adora," Catra rumbled, bending down and nipping again. She played a little with the moisture of Adora's hairy folds, feeling it coat her fingers. _Gods, she's wet. Must be having a good dream then._

The blonde's fluttered open, seeing her girlfriend's toothy grin, blue and gold eyes shining. Her lids opened and closed a few times as she focused on the visage of her very needy girlfriend gazing down at her with a look of love on her face.

"Hey babe..." she whispered.

"...Catra?"

"Hope you don't mind me having some morning milk," she smirked, before pulling the shorts down completely and starting drinking the moisture. 'Mmm...she tastes amazing.' Her tongue spread the folds of Adora's pussy, tasting what was within.

Adora moaned, reaching down and ruffling the wild hair. She had been dreaming about this, and now it was happening. 'This is a really good way to wake up.' She wanted to moan her heart out, but feared waking up everyone else in the castle.

Catra gently bit the inside of Adora's leg, aggressively, her fangs marking the pale flesh of her thigh. She couldn't help it. She wanted to taste every bit of Adora's body and the deep heat of her mating instinct was already kicking in... and Adora was that mate.

"Mmm!" The blonde groaned.

The catgirl grinned up at her. "Like that?"

"Your teeth... I'm so into your biting." She panted, raking hands through her lover's brown hair as Catra continued eating her and biting her. She moaned, feeling the slight pleasurable sensation as Catra left another bite on her other thigh.

The cat girl smirked and then said "Anything else?"

"I... I could want you to fuck me..." she said, looking down at her with lust-darkened blue eyes. She was very horny and really, really wanted Catra to be inside her. She was turned on by the biting... but she really wanted Catra to go all the way.

A deep blush filled Catra's cheeks. "Hang on... let me just put my condom on." She got up rather reluctantly from the bed and went over to the nightstand. She found the small bag and pulled it out. She groaned, looking down at her fully erect cock poking out from her furry mound between her legs.

She tried to put it on but was scared she might cut it with her claws, and she knew the dangers of having a broken condom. She wasn't ready for kittens just yet. _Aw, crap, I need to practice with this a lot more._

"Adora... can you do this again?" She asked sheepishly, giving in and calling her girlfriend for assistance.

The blonde hid a giggle. "Sure." She sat up, pulling her hair behind her in its usual ponytail. She was more than happy to get Catra ready for sex. She knelt in front of her lover, taking the condom in one hand… But then a devilish idea came to her. She grinned up at Catra.

Noticing the mischevious glare, Catra felt a little nervous. What was Adora going to do with her? "Uh, what are you *fuck*!" She yelped as her lover suddenly enveloped her sex in her hot, wet mouth. Catra sweated, moaning as she leaned against the wall.

Adora was sucking Catra off like her life depended on it. She sucked, drawing more and more of the precum out of the tip. Catra's cock was like an ice lolly, cool and soft, being warmed up by the inside of her mouth. She licked and stroked her tongue all the way around the shaft.

Sighing in delight, Catra felt even more turned on as she was watching Adora sucking her hard. Damn, it felt so good! But then she saw that Adora was now stroking her balls that hung under her. She let out a mewl. "I, whoa, slow down there!"

Adora was needy for the taste of her girlfriend. It was something she had become addicted to and wanted to taste every chance she got. She pinched one of the testicles and then sucked hard on the tip of the beautiful member.

Clinging on tightly, Catra moaned loudly as she came into Adora's mouth. She groaned, being careful not to claw Adora's head as she let a jet of hot spunk down Adora's deep throat. Finally, she stopped, slumping a little and panting.

Smirking, Adora licked her lips. "Yummy," she said with a wink.

The most beautiful laugh came from Catra's mouth. "You're a dork," she said, cupping her girlfriend's cheek and rubbing her thumb across the apple of it. She gave her a soft kiss, licking her own juice that was still on the edge of Adora's lips.

Adora winked. "But I'm yours," She said, taking the condom and ring.

"Yes, you are," Catra agreed. She watched as Adora put the condom and then the ring on. Adora made sure the condom was on tightly, so no juice could escape from it and into her, much to Catra's relief. Adora was such a caring girlfriend.

Then Catra pounced on her lover, kissing her sensually and positioning herself between those strong beautiful legs. Adora was down on the bed again, pinned directly beneath Catra

Her cock slid into Adora very carefully, making sure she didn't move too fast. She was gentle, yet just as tender and powerful as Adora wanted. She let her eyes gaze upon the moaning Adora, whose face was red and mouth wide.

"Aaah!" The warrior groaned.

"Nya~" Catra meowed, tracing a claw down Adora's chest and catching a nipple ."Feels good, doesn't it, baby?"

"Mmm-hmm!" She moaned.

Moving slowly, Catra was there. She felt every inch of her lover's wet warm interior; she mentally congratulated herself for buying the thin ones. It made her feel like she wasn't wearing one at all.

They could have done without protection but both had sworn that they would wait until the war was over. Then they would get married and would have as many kittens as Catra wanted.

Catra couldn't complain, though. She loved that only she alone could see the all mighty She-Ra underneath her in the throes of pleasure. The more she saw Adora moaning, the more the catgirl herself was turned on.

Adora whimpered, sliding her hands down Catra's back. She never would have mentioned it to anyone else, but she loved how Catra was covered in fur everywhere. It felt like warm velvet against her skin. And those claws, those fangs...hell, even her tail added to the overall beauty of her wildcat.

Catra kept fucking Adora gently. She bent down and scraped her fangs very gently against the windpipe, causing a gasp and Adora's pussy to tighten around the cock, Adora growing ever closer to her orgasm.

"Catra?" She whimpered.

"Mmm?" The cat purred, circling the collarbone with the tip of her tongue.

Shivering, Adora felt the soft wetness tickle her flesh. "Bite me?"

"How hard, babe?"

"As hard as you can!"

Well. Okay, then. Catra bent down, gently setting her teeth into her skin. She counted to three, and then bit down hard. As she did so, she thrust and hit that one perfect spot. She rode Adora hard as she was pounding the daylights out of her.

Panting, Adora badly wanted Catra to make her climax. The great waves of pleasure were already surging through her veins and Catra's teeth... those sharp, impaling teeth were so deep into her flesh. Sweat formed on her brow.

Pounding Adora harder, Catra knew that Adora was going to be close. She wanted to watch her orgasm and release inside of her. If she couldn't get her pregnant, then she would settle for feeling the beautiful sensation of releasing inside of her.

Adora was sent over the edge and came hard. She arched her back off the bed, sweat beading on her skin. The orgasm was so quick, the surge so powerful. She cried out loudly, probably waking up half the castle with her yelp.

Seconds later, Catra came as well, her condom filled with her own seed as she let out what could be a mix between a yowl and a moan. The sensation was just as beautiful as ever, the warm, delightful satisfaction of having mated with the woman she loved.

Both fell back to the bed, gasping and shivering. It took a few minutes for them to come back to earth and their hearts to stop pounding. Adora was still recovering, her body completely exhausted and her skin covered in Catra's bite marks.

Smiling and holding her hand, Catra glanced over at her lover. "Enjoy that?" She asked, grinning crookedly.

"I...yeah...wow..." Adora said, running a hand through her hair. "That was...that was something."

Chuckling a little, the feline removed the condom and the ring, knotted the condom off, and tossed it into the trash can nearby. She then laid back down and pulled Adora into her embrace. "Come here... you get cuddles," she purred.

The blonde sighed and cuddled into her, smiling as her lover pulled the sheets over them. She traced a hand down Catra's belly, gazing at the patterns in the fur. She then looked up at the feline, staring into her gorgeous eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how soft you feel?" She said, grinning as the praise made her lover purr louder.

"Yeah," Catra replied. "But tell me again."

Adora smiled and proceeded to tell her how much she loved her soft brown fur. Needless to say, they didn't get up for a while after that and Catra was fine with that. She wasn't exactly a morning person anyway and plus, she had her whole world in her arms.

xXx

**Author's note: **Give a big shout to Guppy for this one and to the artist that inspired this comic, DragonSmooches! Guppy was really wanting this fic to be put out for a while. I hope you like it!


End file.
